


it's not hard

by bloopee



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: kyung, that dumb little snake





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't slept in aproximately 32 hours and i'm like 'gotta write something and post that shit' because that's the equivalent of me getting drunk and doing something i'll regret the morning after.
> 
> i'm so tame.

Kyung prided himself of being straightforward. 

 

It was good. There were no misunderstandings, everyone would know what Kyung would want and what'd he think. Even if it did get him into trouble sometimes.

 

As cunning as he was, and secretive, Kyung would know when to stop. He'd know when to talk.

 

He'd know when to smile and he'd know when to at least act like he were serious. He'd know when to laugh things off, and he tought himself how to forget.

 

He'd know how to answer to the question 'are you okay?' to get people off his back and he'd know when to talk secrets. He'd know when he could push, and he'd know when he should not.

 

Always in time. Surprisingly present and more aware than anyone who'd see his blonde bleached hair and thick coats of idol makeup covering a worryingly knowing smirk for the first time would think.

 

He always knew what he wanted, and that was the thing that left Jiho amazed now.

 

How he _didn't_ talk to Jiho about it.

 

That he didn't know what Jiho knew.

 

Didn't talk about the obvious _looks_ he'd shoot Jiho whenever, and the licks of lips that Jiho would ignore with skill.

 

Jiho knows Kyung will be the first to talk. If he does.

 

Jiho knows Kyung will want to talk first. If he will.

 

And Jiho will wait, because Kyung looks so radiant, and smug, and pretty when he realizes what he wants and how easy he can get it.

 

And talks wishes instead of secrets.

 

Spills secrets as if it were beer in some quiet bar Kyung would get invited to by Jiho. 

 

Jiho's job has made him patient. He knows how to push and how to be cunning. He knows how to not act it. He knows when to wait and he knows when he's allowed to expect.

 

He knows what he wants, and what he wants is for Kyung to know, too.

 

But once he does, Jiho will meet him there with a smug _finally_ just to let Kyung know that Jiho is more present and more aware. That he's already been here for longer than Kyung would've expected him to, ever.

 

And when Kyung will admit, if he does, that he was nervous to tell first, intimidated by rejection, Jiho will call him a dumb blond.

 

And they're both a mix of everything. Both too clueless while being here and all too alert of the little things. Alert only when they can convince themselves that they aren't.

 

Cunning, and sleek, and ungraceful. Insensitive and all too much all the same.

 

Jiho's used to waiting, but Kyung's just so infuriating. Taking his time as if he had an endless supply. A forever fountain in his backyard.

 

But he's just so easy to love, that Kyung.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry. if this work wasn't indication enough - english isn't my first language. not proof read


End file.
